


Insomniac

by fuzipenguin



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always consequences, even when the good guys win</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal on 6/25/05

        Some mornings, Casey would arrive at school paler than usual, with black stamps under his eyes. Black and blue did not go well on Casey, no matter the cause. On those days, Zeke would always stay a little longer in the evenings. Nothing was ever spoken, but the relaxed set of Casey’s back when he noticed that Zeke was still there at midnight, was more than enough for Zeke. Zeke told himself that he wouldn’t sleep when he got home anyway, so he might as well be an insomniac in Casey’s presence.

        One night, after three consecutive nights without sleep, Zeke managed to fall asleep, sprawled on Casey’s bean bag chair. When he startled himself awake a little after three it was to see the bedside lamp still burning, sheding yellow rays on the puppy-like form of Casey curled up tightly by Zeke’s feet. He gazed at the younger boy’s face, examining the lines of worry and tension now permanently etched in his face. Without even thinking about it he laid a hand on Casey’s shoulder and soothed the cloth of the wrinkled T-shirt there.  

       Casey looked so incredibly bird-bone fragile. It belied his inner strength that had ultimately saved them all. Although once it was over, that strength disappeared behind shuddering nightmares and extreme paranoia. Anymore, it took all of Casey’s strength to make it through each day without collapsing into a shuddering heap of mindless fear. Zeke saw this, and understood it better than any of the others. They were the untainted, the only two human beings in Herrington that had not become a part of the alien queen. They were the only two human beings that the other could completely trust.  

       That was why Zeke had a stash of scat filled pens in his house, his car, his locker, and on him at all times. It was why the majority of his free time was spent in Casey’s company, subconsciously watching his back.  

       And it was why Zeke pulled Casey closer to him and slept, more soundly than he had in weeks, secure in the feeling of small digits clasped in his own.

 

 

~ End

 


End file.
